


As the world caves in

by jesika_rawal



Category: As the world caves in- Matt Maltese, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, As the world caves in- Matt Maltese - Freeform, Gen, Short Story, Songfic, The worlds ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesika_rawal/pseuds/jesika_rawal
Summary: Songfic of ‘as the world caves in’ by Matt Maltese.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	As the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I know I haven’t updated my other work in ages, but I swear to god it will be updating it, but it’s doesn’t have much of a plot, so it doesn’t really matter.

Feet aching,

head throbbing. 

Pain so deep it’s hard to breath, pain so so intense you can’t move, you’re shaking, trembling.

We’re gonna die, the world’s caving in. We’re gonna die and there’s nothing we can do. 

The world’s caving in, but at least I have you. 

Burning, the earth’s burning but it’s fine, cause I have you, if we die we’ll die together. 

That’s whatyou promised but you disappeared.

Betrayal, you betrayed me, you left.

Betrayal burning, burning inside me, hot white.

_ You left me.  _

_We_ were gonna die together, _we_ lived together and _we_ vowed to die together. 

But you lied, you’re not here, the world’s caving in and your not here. 

_I’m_ gonna die, alone, and there’s nothing _I_ can do,

you left me, _I’m_ gonna die and you’re not here. (You promised, you promised, but promises can be broken.) 

The world’s caving in and _I’m_ alone.


End file.
